digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Next
Digimon Next is the second and most recent Digimon manga to be printed in the pages of V-Jump magazine, starting on December 17, 2005. Its main purpose is to promote the Digimon virtual pet (V-Pet) toys. The main character is called Tsurugi Tatsuno and is partnered with a Greymon (later Agumon). Tsurugi makes contact with the Digital World through his Digimon Mini virtual pet device and a "Battle Terminal", a virtual reality interface. Digimon can use the technology to materialize in the human world as well. It seems to share a few key elements with Digimon Data Squad, such as the use of Digisouls, Agumon's evolution to GeoGreymon in chapter five and the appearance of Tsurugi's Digivice iC when Piximon upgraded it in chapter four. Plot Tsurugi Tatsuno is a boy who competes in Virtual Digimon Battle tournaments. When a Kuwagamon appeared in the Real World, his Greymon came to life and protected him. Tsurugi is summoned to the Digital World by Piximon to save the Digital World from the evil Barbamon. Since his Digimon has a hexagon shape on him, it's an Though the term uses , the furigana says type, meaning that Digimon bearing such symbols can help save the Digital World. Tsurugi's Greymon later De-Digivolves to Agumon and they meet other characters destined to save the Digital World from the forces of Barbamon. Now they must stop Barbamon and his minions before they get all the DigiMemories and take over both worlds. Main Characters Tsurugi Tatsuno and Agumon Tsurugi Tatsuno was originally partnered with a Greymon. However, in a battle against Peckmon, Piximon De-Digivolved Greymon to the Rookie level - Agumon. Agumon later gains the ability to Digivolve into GeoGreymon. Later, when Tsurugi and GeoGreymon were fighting Shou and Yatagaramon, GeoGreymon gained the ability to digivolve into RizeGreymon. Now, in the System World, after Tsuguri receives the Digivice Twin R, RiseGreymon has digivolved into VictoryGreymon. After defeating NEO, he is turned to stone and reborn as a digi-egg. Yuu Inui and Gaomon Gaomon is the Digimon partner of Yuu Inui. Tsurugi Tatsuno and Agumon first encounter them when Gaomon steals from them. After the defeat of a Tankdramon, they joined Tsurugi in his adventures to stop Barbamon. Gaomon, in the encouner with Meramon, was able to digivolve to Gaogamon, and by combining his power with that of GeoGreymon, they were able to ultimately destroy Meramon. Gaogamon later was able to digivolve to his ultimate form, MachGaogamon. Now, in the System World, after Yuu receives the Digivice Twin L, MachGaogamon has digivolved into ZeedGarurumon. After defeating NEO, he is turned to stone and reborn as a digi-egg. Ami Kitajima and Pichimon Pichimon is the digimon partner of Ami Kitajima. Their purpose in the storyline is unknown at this time. In Chapter 11 however, it is revealed that Pichimon carries the DigiMemory of Water and can Digivolve to MarineAngemon. Pichimon and Ami are kidnapped and Pichimon alongside his DigiMemory is taken. With the help of Ami and her DigiSoul, Pitimon breaks free from NEO's body and Digivolves to MarineAngemon to help fight NEO. Shou Kahara and Peckmon A black Peckmon is the Digimon Partner of Shou Kahara and possesses the Bird Digi-Memory, which Barbamon needs to gain total control over the Digital World. Peckmon first appeared when Shou attacked Tsurugi Tatsuno under the guise of the Hacker Tamer "the Black Winged Knight". Peckmon fought Tsurugi's Greymon, causing it to de-digivolve into Agumon, and would have claimed total victory if not for Piximon's intervention. In its battle against MegaKabuterimon to claim the Plant/Insect DigiMemory, Shou Digivolved Peckmon into Crowmon. During the attack on Light City, Chaosdramon revealed to Shou that Barbamon told him to dispose Shou and that is why Chaosdramon tried to kill him. Afterwards, he reappears to fight Murmuxmon, making Peckmon digivolve into Ravemon. When Shou and friends met Norn in the real world (about age eight or so) he fell in love with her. He started to hate Tsurugi because he forgot about her immediately and became obsessed with soccer. After battling some bullies who had stolen several little kids' Digimon Minis, they grabbed his and broke it. The hate of the bullies, and want of seeing Norn again coursed through him, causing Barbamon to take interest. Barbamon saved Peckmon, and took Shou out of the real world. Shou and Barbamon share the same ideas about Digimon happiness, causing Shou to become his minion right away. In the end, Shou had to say good-bye to Norn and returned to the real world. Barbamon Barbamon seems to be the main enemy in this manga. Barbamon was able to hijack the host computer of the Digital World, which lied in the System World. His target is to take over the Digital World, and for this goal, he has gathered a large army of Digimon and even a human named Shou (together with his partner Peckmon) to help him. To take over and reform the Digital World as he wishes, he needs the eight "DigiMemories", which Shou is helping him gather. It is later revealed that he was merged with Yggdrasil. In the end, he is defeated by Tsuguri and VictoryGreymon, but not before completing NEO. Commandments The Commandments are Barbamon's forces. These include a Sealsdramon, a Waspmon, an army of Commandramon, a Mummymon, the Commandment Strategist Datamon, some Armored Trailmon, and an army of BladeKuwagamon. He also has the 3 Commandment Commanders (Chaosdramon, Murmuxmon, and Zanbamon) who lead his Commandments. The 3 Commandment Commanders were defeated, but turned out to survive when it came to the final battle against NEO. Piximon Piximon is the general overseer in the Digital World. He is the one who opposes Barbamon and thus calls a human to the Digital World to fight him. However, he is badly hurt by an attack from Sealsdramon, having the Holy DigiMemory taken away from him. It seems that he recovered in recent chapters and reappears during the final battle against NEO with a Guardromon. Andromon Another overseer of the Digital World who resides in Light City. He is killed by Chaosdramon, but his projection revealed to Tsurugi and Yuu that he placed a virus in his DigiMemory that makes the machine part of NEO not obey him. Yggdrasil A resident of the System World and the God of the Digital World. After he sent Norn to the real world, he was forcibly merged with Barbamon. NEO An artificial Digimon being created by Barbamon. To complete this creation, all 8 DigiMemories are needed. He first appears as a small black blob, but evolves to an embryonic form by merging with the Holy DigiMemory and the and Insect DigiMemory (which gives him thorns on his shoulders and mask). It grows a left arm after receiving the Machine DigiMemory and begins to grow a body and fiery hair after receiving both the Water DigiMemory (alongside Pichimon who serves as his head). After Barbamon is defeated, it absorbs the Bird DigiMemory (which gives NEO wings) and Darkness DigiMemory (which forms his body) along with a massive amount of data to take on an almost-completed humanoid form. Following his awakening, NEO defeats VictoryGreymon and Z'dGarurumon. NEO then steals the Dragon DigiMemory (which gives NEO a right arm) and the Beast DigiMemory (which gives NEO beast legs) to complete himself. He plans to eradicate both the Real and Digital Worlds, and replace them with worlds of his own creation. Soon, NEO starts to lose control of the DigiMemories. After a battle against VictoryGreymon and Z'dGarurumon, NEO regresses back into the 8 DigiMemories now learning the bond between humans and Digimon. DigiMemories The DigiMemories are eight pendants that are stopping Barbamon from taking over the Digital World. He will stop at nothing to get them. If he collects all of them, he'll recreate the Digital World in his image. The eight DigiMemories are: * Dark DigiMemory, symbolized as a dark skull: Owned by Barbamon and added to NEO. after Barbamon's defeat. Used to form NEO's body * Bird DigiMemory, symbolized as a bird: Owned by Shou Kahara's Peckmon until it was stolen by Barbamon, completing NEO. Used to form NEO's wings * Holy DigiMemory, symbolized as a cross: Stolen from Piximon and given to Barbamon to be part of NEO. Used to form NEO's hair. * Dragon DigiMemory, symbolized as a dragon: Owned by Tsurugi Tatsuno's Agumon. Used to form NEO's right arm. * Beast DigiMemory, symbolized as a wolf head: Owned by Yuu Inue's Gaomon. Used to form NEO's feet. * Insect/'Plant DigiMemory', symbolized as a beetle horn: Stolen from MegaKabuterimon and given to Barbamon to be part of NEO. Used to form NEO's shoulders. * Water DigiMemory, symbolized as a dolphin: Owned by Ami Kitajima's Pitchmon until it was claimed from her after her kidnapping and is now part of NEO. Used to form NEO's antennae. * Machine/'Mutant DigiMemory', symbolized as cogs: Stolen from Andromon and given to Barbamon who uses it as a part of NEO. Used to form NEO's left arm. Video Games Whilst not having their own videogame, Tsurugi, his GeoGreymon, Shou, his Peckmon, Yuu, and his Gaogamon appear in a Special Post-Game Union Quest in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. Notes and References Category:Publications